gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganthet
, Green Lantern Corps |friends = Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Sayd |powers = Flight}} 'Ganthet '''is a former member of the Guardians of the Universe and the creator of the prototype Blue Lantern Power Battery. After his banishment, he settled on Odym, where he started the Blue Lantern Corps, and keep the universe safe, with the emotion of hope. History At some point in time, Ganthet created the Blue Lantern Power Battery in order to aid the Green Lantern Corps, believing that they needed hope in order to win a difficult battle. He secretly placed the Blue Lantern Power Battery inside the Interceptor. Ganthet was present at the trial of Hal Jordan's actions on Demrak 7. Ganthet claimed that Hal did a right thing to stop the viceroy's slave trafficking, however they stopped the trial after a Green Lantern Power Ring fell into the chamber, indicating that a Green Lantern was dead. After discovering the ring was from M'Ten, Ganthet asked Salaak to display Guardian Space. Ganthet explained the purpose of the Green Lantern Corps and displayed Frontier Space to the Green Lanterns, were they discovered that there was a Green Lantern killing spree happening. Ganthet stopped an argument between Hal and Appa and decided to stop the trial. Ganthet brought Hal and Kilowog to the Interceptor, the fastest ship to reach Frontier Space in a short time, in order to let Hal use it. While in the Guardian Chamber, Ganthet believed that they had to brief the Corps about the killing spree, but they were interrupted when they saw Interceptor. He went with the Guardians after the ship, and watched the Interceptor fly off in ultra-warp. After Hal and Kilowog rescued Green Lantern Shyir Rev, Appa, Sayd and Ganthet talked with them, through holograms, about the people that were the cause of the Green Lantern killing spree, Red Lanterns. The meeting was stopped, when the Interceptor was targeted by a drone. The Guardians continued the discussion about the Red Lanterns, Ganthet answered to Sayd's question of why it wasn't recorded in the Book of Oa, because it was unwritten by the victors. Ganthet, Sayd and Appa talked with Hal and Kilowog through holograms, were Ganthet found that Hal should keep the Interceptor in order to protect Frontier Space. Much to Appa's disagreement, they let him keep it. They stopped the meeting after Appa recommended to imprison Razer. After the council decided to send Green Lantern forces to the Frontier, Ganthet and Sayd watched as their forces left Oa. He was worried that it might have been a wrong descision and that it would took too long to get to them and believed that he could help Hal now. Ganthet was contacted by Hal who told him that a Planet Killer was implanted on Betrassus and suggested disarming it. Hal asked if he could convince the Red Lanterns that the Manhunters weren't real, but Ganthet explained that the Manhunters are real and told the tale of the Manhunter massacre. Ganthet then decided to let the truth of Manhunter come out and aid Hal, but had to speak with Appa first. Ganthet then spoke with Appa about telling the truth about the Manhunters and not let Betrassus pay the price for what they have done. While trying to convince Appa to save Betrassus, it was discovered by Appa that Ganthet had arranged the theft of the Interceptor. Ganthet explained to Appa that a prototype he created, to boost the power of a Green Lantern, was in the Interceptor. Appa then decided let the truth come out and had the Guardians assembled a meeting. At the meeting Ganthet was found guilty by Appa for giving Hal the Interceptor and believing in the emotion: hope. Ganthet believed that they needed hope in this battle, but he was banished by the Guardians. Ganthet was forced in to chains and locked up in a space capsule to be cut off from his species. When he left Oa in the space capsule, he was brought by back by Sayd who programmed the capsule to return, because she believed in Ganthet that he could help the Green Lanterns against the Red Lanterns. They get to a control panel, that causes a Green Lantern Power Battery to turn into a Blue Lantern Power Battery. That in turn boosted the Green Lanterns' power to defeat the Red Lanterns on Betrassus. Ganthet then returned to the space capsule, where he bade farewell to Sayd. After being banished from Oa, Ganthet decided to help the universe in another way and started the Blue Lantern Corps on Odym. At some point he met Saint Walker and Brother Warth, and he also gave Hal his whereabouts. Ganthet was visited one day by the Interceptor crew. Ganthet introduced his Blue Lanterns to him and was asked by Hal to discover a weakness in the Manhunters, by examining the salvaged one they brought with them. Ganthet invited them to watch the activation of the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery. After activating the blue light of the Central Battery, they were attacked by the salvaged Manhunter—whose power was amplified by the Central Battery. While Ganthet evaded the attacks, the Green Lanterns destroyed the automaton. Later on that night, he joined the campfire, but after discovering that Aya went missing, they were ambushed by three Manhunters who were attracted by the Central Battery. Ganthet was moved out of harm's way by Razer and went to the Central Battery. He told Razer that to put the Central Battery off it would take hours, which would be then be too late. However he watched as how the Central Battery was eaten by a large worm and that the Manhunters were destroyed by the Green Lanterns. He was shocked to see that Razer's Red Power Ring functioned, while being in proximity with Blue Lanterns and stated that Razer's rage grew too strong. He informed Hal that he would keep the Central Battery off until the Manhunter problem was solved and kept on believing hope. Later, he watched as how Razer left them to go with the Interceptor crew. Personality and traits Ganthet is often seen as the most likable of the Guardians, especially to Green Lanterns like Hal Jordan. Unlike the other Guardians, he tries to help the Green Lanterns on a more active level and keeps in touch with them whenever he is able to. After being discharged from the Guardians of Oa and becoming an affiliate of the Blue Lantern Corps, Ganthet was more or less the same. His reason for coming to the group was to find purpose once again. Physical appearance Ganthet is a old small-structured male being, he has light-blue skin, green sclera and blue-colored pupils, small white eyebrows, he is bald, but has length-shoulder white hair. Before he was banished by the Guardians from Oa, he wore a red robe with the Green Lantern Corps symbol on his chest. After settling on Odym, he changed his outfit into a white robe, with the Blue Lantern Corps symbol on his chest. Appearances Background information In the comics, Ganthet along with Sayd were unlike the other Guardians, whom together embraced emotions. After their banishment from Oa they founded the Blue Lantern Corps. However after ''War of the Green Lanterns, Ganthet was stripped off from his emotions by the Guardians and rejoined their ranks. Recently the First Lantern broke free of his prison and transported all the Guardians including Ganthet to the Guardians home planet in the past, once there he restored Ganthet's emotions. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Blue Lantern Corps Category:Individuals Category:Guardians of the Universe Category:Political Leaders Category:Blue Lantern Corps members Category:Characters